My life with uhh them
by alwayshp394
Summary: Tonks is going to school! She and Remus both have diarys/journals so we will see their point of views!
1. Chapter 1

_*Author Note: This is going to be a diary of Tonks and also a regular story!*_

_I don't own anything! Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling !_

**Chapter 1**

**Tonks' Point of View**

**November 17, 1978**

_Dear Diary,_

_My mum got me this for my birthday but I never bothered to write in it. Since this is war, if it ever ends and I die in the process, I would want to have someone that would know my name._

_I'll give you some information about me. My name is Tonks, my first name is Nymphadora but if you call me that I'll hex you to next Tuesday! My mum's name is Andromeda Tonks. She's a Black, as in the Black family tree. She's really strict and nosy but she's really nice. She's also a pure blood while my father on the other hand is a muggle born. My mum liked my dad and her family disapproved because he's a muggle born, but my mum ran away from her family. My dad is very nice and he respects that I don't want to be called Nymphadora, so he calls me 'Dora'. My dad is understanding and kind. He isn't like my mum really, he's kind and understanding like I want my future husband to be, except I don't want to marry my dad!_

_Now about me, you already know my name, I'm a half blood and a disowned part of the Black family tree. I'm a meteamorphic, which means I can change my appearance. I hate my natural state, but my natural appearance is mousy brown hair that's short. I got my dad's hair but the Black stubbornness. I'm five years old and want to be eleven so I can go to Hogwarts. _

_I want to go there and have new friends and pull pranks. Oh my galleons! I forgot to tell you! I absolutely love pranks! I pull millions of pranks! Like today, I went over to Gran's house and I wanted to show Papa my tricks so I morphed into my Auntie Bella and knocked at the door. Papa made sure that he answered it and also that everyone was seated at the table then he opened the door and brings me into the room with his wand at the ready. My mum screamed and asked what I did with Nymphadora, then she pointed her wand at me, dad and Gran to, but I just laughed and laughed with Papa. Mum asked what was so amusing, then I morphed back to myself with the bubble gum pink hair and she got mad because she actually thought I was Bellatrix. My dad and Gran laughed though, they thought it was funny even though my dad has seen it at least a million times._

_Well I have to go so that's it for today! Bye!_

_-Tonks_

"Nymphadora! Come down here this instant!"

I groaned, I don't know if this will be good or not. I slammed my door and the sign that says TONKS ROOM KEEP OUT fell down, I'll pick that up later. I ran down the stairs and tripped on the last step and landed flat on my face. Well, I'll check on this later also. As I ran into the kitchen I changed my hair color from red to purple because I use my red hair for when I'm annoyed or mad. I bounced into the kitchen and I didn't get a 'Hi' or 'Hello' just nothing like that.

"Nymphadora can you do the dishes?",mum asked me. When she asks something, it's more of a demand. I wondered if that's the Black in me that I don't want to do it, but I do it anyway.

"Mum can't you do it with the swish of your wand, if you want something just ask," I replied. It was a little obvious she wanted something. But right now I didn't want to be bothered.

She gave me a glare and I backed off. I want to get back to my room as fast as I can. She took a deep breath. "You remember hearing about your cousin Sirius, right?"

"What? Is this some kind of joke? I've met him! Can I go now?" I really wanted to get back to my muggle comic book. It's about a witch and a werewolf fighting crime together. I really wish I could meet one, they seem so cool and I have some questions about them.

"Okay so I'm going to leave," She was taking forever to spill it. "And I would like for him to babysit you." My jaw dropped open and the gem that I was playing with was still. The whole room went quiet, she should be kidding. I mean, I like Sirius but I don't want to die!

"Would you like some lunch?" Mum really wants to sweeten the deal. The gem that I was playing with fell to the ground and I suddenly remembered that I need to pick up the sign and check for any damage, although my mum would have most likely pointed any sign of damage immediately.

"I'll be right back mum!" I ran, being careful, to my room and was fixing the sign when my dad came out. He kissed me on the head and helped me put the sign back up. I smiled and giggled when he tickled me. When he stopped and went down to the kitchen I went straight to the bathroom. I checked for any external damage, there was none except bruises and cuts, plus some burns. I learned a spell that I could use to check for internal damage so I ran to my father's room and quickly searched for his wand. I found his wand sitting next onto a photo of me, my mum, my dad, and Sirius, I smiled again. Sirius and my mum, dad, and me are the only normal ones in our family, also we are not Death Eaters. I shut the door and ran back into the bathroom as fast as I could without falling. When I got there, I locked the door behind me because this is a healing spell and it comes in use if you are me. _Frela interio, _nope, no damage. Breathing a sigh of relief I ran downstairs and sat at the table and enjoyed my lunch.

_*Author Note: I hope you all liked it! It's my first published work so please comment and tell me how I can do better or what you liked!*_


	2. Chapter 2

_*Author Note: I finally fixed the title! It took forever because it kept on jumbling up! Well enjoy!*_

_All rights belong to J. K. Rowling !_

**Chapter 2**

**Remus' Point of View**

**November 30, 1978**

_Dear Journal,_

_This is my first year out of Hogwarts. I'm bored but James invited me, Sirius, Peter, and Lily over for no reason at all. For a second there I was about to give you a reason but there is none. I wish I had a girlfriend like James does and Sirius, well he can get any girl he plans on taking, as for me, well a relationship is out of the question. Well I better go I'm at the front door. See you later!_

_-Remus_

I was at the door and I wondered if this was a special occasion or not. Maybe I didn't dress appropriately or I wasent dresses fancy enough. I was wearing a ripped up pair of jeans and a dark blue t-shirt that said _Don't Let The Muggles Bring You Down_. I wish I knew, I saw a motorcycle so that confirmed that Sirius was here and Lily, well, I just knew that she was here but Peter, I don't know if he's here or not. I looked at the wooden door that said _The Potter Residence _and it was a dark brown color. I hesitated to knock, then I heard voices inside. I didn't want to easedrop but I couldn't help it.

"Sirius I don't care if you're here or if you're at St. Mugos you need to watch your little cousin!", I don't really remember that voice but that is a Black for ya. She sounded really on short patience right now. The Blacks are well known for short temper so you learn not really to cross them. I do remember when I first met Sirius-

_"Hey, hey kid" a voice shouted. My eyes flickered open and I saw two kids leaning over me. I jumped and the kid with messy brown hair said, "Uhh, can we sit with you? We don't want to sit by old Snivellus."_

_I looked at the boy with the messy brown hair and then to the boy with dark curly hair with a confused look. Who was Snivellus?_

_"Oh Snivellus is old Severus Snape. He insulted me and my family as well as Sirius'. Oh by the way my name is James." The boy with the messy brown hair said as he sat down._

_"And I'm Sirius." The kid with the black curly hair said as he sat down. Then the kid called James was staring off into space, but space was me._

_"And I'm, Remus." I stated to brake the silence.-_

"But Andromeda, Remus is coming and, well, we made fun of him watching his neighbor once so he'll make fun of me! I am Sirius Black and I won't be made fun of anywhere! Ever!", replied Sirius. Wow, that's harsh, but I'm a marauder after all so yes, I would have made fun of him.

"Mummy don't leave me with him! I'm five years old for hell sakes! I can take care of myself!"

I heard a little girl's voice and I decided to knock on the door. When it opened a girl with mousy brown hair answered.

"You're Remus aren't you." She asked that in a statement. She was very pretty, she had mousy brown hair and wore blue jeans and a t-shirt that read _hey girls_. She had brown eyes and lips that curved right at the spot.

"In fact I am. Could I come in?"

"Sure! Sorry, I'm being watched by my STUPID COUSIN Sirius."

"Haha, it's okay. I had to share a dorm with him for seven years." I stated as I laughed remembering those times.

"Poor you guys" She replied.

"Sorry, but what's your name?"

"Oh yea! Sorry, I'm Tonks."

"Nice to meet you!"

"Yea, nice to meet you too."

I smiled she was very pretty and super nice. I would like to get to know her better.

"Nymphadora! I need you to come here!" Someone yelled. I'm assuming it's her mum but you never know. Her hair suddenly turned a dark red, I jumped.

As she walked with her hair flowing I walk into the living room with Peter sitting on the comfey chair and Sirius, Lily, and James sitting on the couch. I sat down on the swirly chair by the bar in the kitchen. I went and hugged Lily and I did our Marauder handshake that we made up in our first year.

"Okay Prongs, you have invited us over and now what is the big news?" Sirius stated. I could tell he wanted to hear what the new was so I couldn't blame him really.

"Me and Lily are getting married!" James shouted. Then I heard someone freeze and then ran away. You'll never guess who it was, _Tonks_. Nobody saw but me, so I ran out of the room yelling "Tonks!"


	3. Chapter 3

_*Author Note: I don't know if I'm rushing the story or not, but if you could review then I could know if it's being rushed!*_

_All rights go to J. K. Rowling!_

**Chapter 3**

**Tonks' Point of View**

**November 30, 1978**

As soon as the words left James' mouth I froze. Then I just ran, I ran with tears sparkling in my eyes. Then I heard my name being called by someone, I didn't stop to see who it was but I knew because of that soothing voice. _It was Remus. _Even though I knew it was him I still ran, I didn't want him to see me like this. I ran all the way out of the house and when I thought I had lost him I slowed down and walked the rest of the way to my favorite hiding spot, _the lake_. The sparkling water reminded me of the beach.

"You okay?"

I whipped around, and guess who it was, Remus. I don't know if I could tell him. He was such a nice guy but this is my biggest secret that I have, and I have a lot.

"Uhh" I thought about it then finally decided that I could tell him if he tells me _his _biggest secret. "No" I stated.

"What's wrong Tonks?" He asked me with concern in his voice. That was something new; no one is ever concerned with me. They think that if I could morph then I'm fine.

"I can't say."

"Is this a secret?"

"My biggest."

"If I tell you my biggest secret then would you tell me yours?"

"Yes, yes I would."

"Should I go first?"

"If you want."

"Okay, but if I tell you, promise you won't freak out."

"I promise."

"Okay" he took a deep breath "I'm a werewolf."

"Whoa, that's so cool!"

"Have your parents taught you about werewolves yet?"

"Yea, they say they're horrible and useless. But I think they're misunderstood. I'm reading a muggle comic book about them!"

_*Author Note: Sorry this is short but I feel very proud of this one cause I'm working on three stories right now and my friend wants me to make one about Dance Moms so I'm researching that.*_

_I love getting reviews!_


End file.
